Alan Rickman
About Alan Rickman was an English actor who played the Sheriff of Nottingham in the American film Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves in 1991. Filmography Actor *2016 Alice Through the Looking Glass ... Tybalt *2015 This Tortoise Could Save a Life (Video short) ... Narrator (voice) *2015 Eye in the Sky ... Lieutenant General Frank Benson *2014 A Little Chaos ... King Louis XIV *2013 Dust (Short) ... Todd *2013 CBGB ... Hilly Kristal *2013 A Promise ... Karl Hoffmeister *2013 Lee Daniels' The Butler ... Ronald Reagan *2012 Gambit ... Shabandar *2011 The Boy in the Bubble (Short) ... The Storyteller (voice) *2011 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 ... Professor Severus Snape *2011 Portraits in Dramatic Time ... self *2010 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 ... Professor Severus Snape *2010 The Song of Lunch (TV Movie) ... He *2010 Alice in Wonderland ... Blue Caterpillar (voice) *2009 Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince ... Professor Severus Snape *2008 Bottle Shock ... Steven Spurrier *2007 Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street ... Judge Turpin *2007 Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix ... Severus Snape *2007 Nobel Son ... Eli Michaelson *2006 Perfume: The Story of a Murderer ... Richis *2006 Snow Cake ... Alex Hughes *2005 Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire ... Severus Snape *2005 The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy ... Marvin (voice) *2004 Something the Lord Made (TV Movie) ... Dr. Alfred Blalock *2004 Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban ... Professor Severus Snape *2003 Love Actually ... Harry *2002 Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets ... Professor Snape *2001 The Search for John Gissing ... John Gissing *2001 Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone ... Professor Snape *2001 Play (Short) ... Man *2001 We Know Where You Live (TV Movie) ... Second Yorkshireman *2001 Blow Dry ... Phil Allen *2000 A Fish Tale ... Joe (English version, voice) *2000 Texas: In Demand (Video short) ... Leading Male (uncredited) *1999 Galaxy Quest ... Alexander Dane *1999 Dogma ... Metatron *1998 Dark Harbor ... David Weinberg *1998 Judas Kiss ... Detective David Friedman *1997 The Winter Guest ... Man in Street (uncredited) *1996 Michael Collins ... Eamon de Valera *1996 Rasputin (TV Movie) ... Grigori Rasputin *1995 Sense and Sensibility ... Colonel Brandon *1995 An Awfully Big Adventure ... P.L. O'Hara *1994 Mesmer ... Franz Anton Mesmer *1992 Bob Roberts ... Lukas Hart III *1991 Close My Eyes ... Sinclair * with Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio as Maid Marian in Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991)]]1991 Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves ... Sheriff of Nottingham *1991 Closet Land ... Interrogator *1990 Truly Madly Deeply ... Jamie *1990 Quigley Down Under ... Elliott Marston *1989 Revolutionary Witness: The Preacher (TV Short) ... Jacques Roux (segment "The Preacher") *1989 The January Man ... Ed *1988 Die Hard ... Hans Gruber *1983 Busted (TV Movie) ... Simon *1978 Romeo & Juliet (TV Movie) ... Tybalt 'Television' *1985 Summer Season (TV Series) — Pity in History (1985) ... Croop *1982 The Barchester Chronicles(TV Mini-Series) — Part 7 (1982) ... Obadiah Slope — Part 6 (1982) ... Obadiah Slope — Part 5 (1982) ... Obadiah Slope — Part 4 (1982) ... Obadiah Slope — Part 3 (1982) ... Obadiah Slope *1982 Smiley's People (TV Mini-Series) — Episode #1.2 (1982) ... Mr. Brownlow *1980 Shelley (TV Series) — Nowt So Queer (1980) ... Clive *1980 Thérèse Raquin (TV Mini-Series) — Episode #1.3 (1980) ... Vidal — Episode #1.2 (1980) ... Vidal — Episode #1.1 (1980) ... Vidal Director *2014 A Little Chaos *1997 The Winter Guest External Links IMDb Category:Actors Category:Deceased Actors Category:Robin Hood:Prince of Thieves Actors Category:Actors who have played the Sheriff of Nottingham